


Временно

by impaladude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rivalry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladude/pseuds/impaladude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смех Бокуто был хриплым и осипшим, напоминая о чайках, что летали над головами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Временно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159527) by [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark). 



Куроо вернулся домой после игры в волейбол с мальчиком с дикой прической, который следовал за ним, и его мать спросила: «Кто это?» Честный ответ «Я не знаю» крутился у него на языке. Куроо оглянулся на мальчика, чьи глаза были широкими и яркими, чья улыбка вызывала желание улыбнуться в ответ, даже если он не знал чему улыбаться, и подумал еще раз. — Друг, — сказал он. С тех пор это было правдой. -- Смех Бокуто был хриплым и осипшим, напоминая о чайках, что летали над головами. Летнее солнце отражалось на его диких волосах, его предплечья покраснели, ноги блестели от песка и соленой воды. Неподалеку гудел океан, но он не мог увлечь Бокуто надолго. Ничего не могло, кроме волейбола и Куроо. Прием Куроо был отточенным и чистым после нескольких лет практики с Кенмой. Прием Бокуто был менее качественным, и мяч отлетал от его предплечий под неожиданными углами. Он вскрикнул от неожиданности, тело Куроо двинулось на инстинктах, подныривая за мячом и отбивая его обратно в воздух. Он проехался на животе по песку и позади поднялись клубы песка. — Ладно, ладно! — прокричал Бокуто, в этот раз правильно принимая мяч. Он сделал дугу в воздухе, блеснув на мгновение на летнем солнце, и приземлился с приглушенным стуком. — …Куроо? Куроо простонал с опущенным в песок лицом. У него был песок даже в тех местах, о существовании которых он не подозревал. Песок отчетливо чувствовался во рту. Он будет чистить зубы и полоскать рот несколько часов. Бокуто смеется, пока пытается стряхнуть с него песок, быстро проводя рукой по шее, спине и икрам. — Хорошо вытащил, — вздыхает он. — Ты в порядке? Куроо устало поднимает голову и выплевывает полный рот песка. — Я мертв, — говорит он. — Я умер, и убил меня твой дерьмовый прием. Он схватился за протянутую Бокуто руку, обхватывая пальцами его запястье. Кожа Бокуто была теплая, более загорелая, чем его собственная, и давление его хватки было желательным отвлекающим фактором от пульсирующей боли в коленях и локтях Куроо. Невольно в голове Куроо появилась картинка — его длинные пальцы обхватывают запястье сильной руки Бокуто, контраст кожи напоминает о солнечных лучах, пробивающихся сквозь листву. \-- Они родились и выросли в большом городе Токио, так что маленькие городишки особо не котировались. Даже Кенма жил на расстоянии поездки в поезде. Но Куроо и Бокуто были друзьями детства, по традиции: друзья, которые встретились на первом году средней школы; которые жили на разных концах города, но, все равно, зависали вместе каждые выходные; которые днями могли общаться только с помощью смайликов-эмодзи, сэлфи и нелепых картинок с животными. Они подали документы в несколько общих старших школ, но Куроо сомневается, что они выберут одну и ту же. Куроо нравилось поднимать взгляд во время подачи и видеть яростный взгляд Бокуто. Он любил лениво улыбаться другу через сетку и получать такую же улыбку в ответ. Так что, когда Куроо решил идти в Некому, а Бокуто в Фукуродани, они только немного пошутили друг над другом. — Разве у Некомы нет какого-то извечного врага? — спросил Бокуто, пиная ногой край кровати Куроо. Куроо не мог перестать блуждать взглядом по комнате, где Кенма смотрел аниме на маленьком телевизоре, в пол уха слушая их разговор. Кенма не сказал ему, в какую школу он хочет пойти в следующем году. И даже если Куроо был довольно таки уверен, что Кенма будет следовать за ним всегда, некоторая неуверенность заставляла его желать, чтобы Кенма слушал, когда он говорил о Некоме. Куроо пожал плечами, опираясь на книжную полку. — Ага. Они аж в Мияги, и я не думаю, что они все еще сильные. Старшеклассники говорят, что мы не играли с ними много лет. Бокуто оторвал взгляд от манги, которую читал. — Эй, может тогда наши школы могут быть врагами? — сказал он. — Совы и Коты. Звучит круто, правда? — Ты думаешь Фукуродани сможет потянуть? — поддразнил Куроо. Нога Бокуто замерла в воздухе, прежде чем он резко встал, наклоняясь вперед с расширенными глазами. — Это вызов? Ты бросаешь мне вызов? Куроо поднял брови. — Я даже не знаю, похоже ли это на вызов. Скажи мне еще раз, сколько раз он смог пробить мой блок, Кенма? — Сегодня пять, — ответил Кенма, не отрываясь от телевизора. Глаза Бокуто загорелись нетерпением. — В следующий раз! — Конечно, конечно, — сказал Куроо. Бокуто сложил руки, очевидно в нетерпении, затем вскинул руки вверх. — Охх, я больше не могу! Кенма, подай мне! Я надеру задницу этому парню! — Мне не хочется, — пробормотал Кенма. — Как насчет партии в карты? — предложил Куроо, и Бокуто повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него — прямо как сова. Он действительно выбрал для себя нужную школу, — подумал про себя Куроо. Спустя 10 минут их крики стали настолько громкими, что мама Куроо пришла проверить не поубивали ли они друг друга. — Прошу прощения, мама Куроо, — сказал Бокуто, немного запыханный от захвата, в котором держал его Куроо. — Вы действительно хорошие друзья, так ведь? — сказала она со вздохом. — Кенма, не мог бы ты мне помочь? Эти двое, видимо, слишком заняты, чтобы помочь мне с выпечкой. В мгновении ока, Куроо и Бокуто выскочили за дверь и протопали вниз по лестнице к кухне. Мама Куроо только переглянулась с Кенмой и рассмеялась.

\--

Прозвучал финальный свисток и табло обновилось до текущего счета: Фукуродани 20 — Шираторизава 25. Куроо уже стоял и ушел с трибуны прежде, чем команды пожали друг другу руки. В коридорах спорткомплекса было тихо, поскольку все были заняты просмотром текущих игр. Он подошел к раздевалке Фукуродани и приготовился ждать. Капитан команды замедлил свой ход, когда заметил Куроо, стоящего у дверей. — Хэй, — сказал Куроо, поднимая руку. Они встречались раньше, когда он приходил на тренировки Бокуто, так что они оба без лишних слов знали, почему Куроо был здесь. Капитан Фукуродани кивнул, проходя мимо, но все еще ничего не сказал, когда зашел в раздевалку. Остальные члены команды прошли так же молча. Куроо вставил наушники, чтобы развлечь себя во время ожидания, отбивая ритм музыки, проигрываемой на IPod. Спустя какое-то время, команда начала разбредаться по коридору, некоторые бросали на него взгляды пока дожидались, чтобы остальные закончили уборку. Куроо ухмылялся им, они хмурились в ответ, отходя немного дальше. Наконец-то вышел капитан, теперь в повседневной одежде и с влажными волосами. Он посмотрел на Куроо. — Он… — Да, я знаю, — перебил Куроо. — Я позабочусь об этом. Хорошо поработали сегодня. — Спасибо, — сказал капитан, и похлопал его по плечу, закинул сумку и увел остальную команду. Куроо открыл дверь в темную раздевалку, чтобы услышать шум воды, и последовал на звук. Бокуто стоял спиной к нему, опираясь руками на стену, голова подставлена под струю. Его волосы слиплись в толстые пряди и свисали вдоль шеи. Тусклый свет отражался от его влажных плеч, вниз к спинным мышцам и узкой талии, вниз к узким ляжкам и хорошо очерченным икроножным мышцам. Скрытая сила явно выражалась в каждой черте тела Бокуто, и Куроо знал, как тяжело он работал за каждую из них — тренировки допоздна, строгие режимы, утренние пробежки не зависимо от погоды. Куроо прошел с ним через все это. — Хэй, — тихо окликнул он. Бокуто не сдвинулся с места. Куроо вздохнул, затем сделал шаг вперед. Вода была ледяной, когда он засунул руку под струю, чтобы выключить душ. — Хэй, — повторил он громче. Под этим углом, все что он мог видеть из выражения Бокуто, это ямка на щеке, появившаяся от попытки сжать губы вместе. Куроо отошел, чтобы взять полотенце из сумки Бокуто. Когда он вернулся, то щелкнул пальцами перед лицом Бокуто, чтобы тот повернулся, а затем обвернул полотенце ниже его позвоночника. — Ну же, — сказал он, и потянул Бокуто за руку. Бокуто придерживал полотенце рукой, после того, как Куроо обвернул его вокруг талии, не сопротивлялся, когда его тянули в сторону шкафчиков и усадили на скамейку. Куроо отвернулся, чтобы откопать второе полотенце в своей сумке и атаковал им волосы Бокуто. Тот продолжал пялиться в пол, не сопротивляясь, но и не помогая. — По крайней мере, ты не простудишься*, — пошутил Куроо. Бокуто не засмеялся и Куроо вздохнул. — С остальным справишься самостоятельно, — приказал он, снимая полотенце с Бокуто, когда с того перестали падать на пол капли. После того, как Бокуто протянул руку, чтобы схватить полотенце, Куроо отвернулся чтобы найти одежду друга в сумке и положить на скамейку. Движения Бокуто были медлительными и сонными, но он наконец-то был сухим и одетым, даже если его футболка была мокрая от пота, а куртка свисала с плеча. Куроо не двинулся с места, чтобы поправить одежду; вместо этого он запихнул в сумку вещи Бокуто и отзвонился двум парам родителей, чтобы рассказать об итогах матча. Когда он закончил говорить по телефону во второй раз, Куроо стал напротив Бокуто. — Ну что? — сказал он. — Вставай. Бокуто не двигался. Куроо вздохнул, складывая руки, и посмотрел вниз на макушку Бокуто. В этом году он начал высветлять волосы, но это было единственным, что изменилось в его друге. Все остальное было знакомой территорией. Куроо стер несколько капель воды со скамейки и сел рядом с Бокуто. Он закинул руку на плечи друга, лениво натягивая куртку, пока она не была нормально надета на широкие плечи Бокуто. — Говори со мной, — пробормотал он. Слова спровоцировали легкий вздох. Бокуто молча отвернул голову. Но терпение Куроо было тренировано годами урезонивания нрава Бокуто, и усилено выманиванием Кенмы из его укрытий. Он был готов ждать всю ночь, если понадобилось бы, и Бокуто знал это. Так что Куроо просто ждал.. Когда Бокуто заговорил, его голос был хриплым и тихим: — Ты смотрел? — Ага. — Так что ты знаешь, что это была моя вина, — прошептал он. На несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина. Затем Куроо просто констатировал факт: — Тебя продолжали блокировать. Бокуто резко выдохнул и поник. Куроо слегка толкнул его. — Эй, я не закончил. У каждого хорошего диагонального есть фирменный удар. Так что логично, если блокирующие знают, как справится с ним, даже если ты один из лучших в стране. Поэтому мы и работаем, чтобы это исправить, верно? — Я не могу сделать прямой удар, — пробормотал Бокуто. — Я пытался и— Куроо перебил его: — Мы первогодки. Конечно ты все еще совершенствуешься. — Моя команда зависела от меня, — огрызнулся Бокуто, толкая Куроо в плечо. Куроо повело от толчка, но он сразу вернулся на место, его рука крепко сжалась на плечах Бокуто. — Значит, ты сыграешь лучше в следующий раз, — сказал ему Куроо, в его голосе звучала сдержанная нежность. — Ты прогрессируешь с каждой нашей игрой, честно говоря, это меня выбешивает. Бокуто не поднял голову и не ответил на похвалу, но, спустя несколько минут, он расслабился возле Куроо. В ответ Куроо поднял руку и взъерошил влажные волосы Бокуто. — Хэй, — сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от стены. — Что? — пробормотал Бокуто в ответ. — Твои высветленные волосы выглядят довольно круто. Бокуто зашевелился, а потом прочистил горло неловким кашлем. Когда Куроо снова столкнулся с ним плечами, Бокуто откинулся назад и Куроо расслабился в улыбке. — Давай купим что-то поесть, — предложил Куроо, поднимаясь со скамейки. — После наблюдения за тобой, я умираю от голода. — Ты платишь? — спросил Бокуто, медленно встал и поймал свою сумку, которую Куроо ему кинул. Открывая двери, Куроо поднял брови. — Ты проиграл, — сказал он. — Лузерам не полагаются бесплатные ужины. Бокуто поник, но затем Куроо добавил: «Если вы выиграете у нас во время весеннего турнира, то я, возможно, подумаю над этим». Последний ком волнения покинул грудь Куроо, когда Бокуто неуверенно улыбнулся ему и поспешил догнать.

\--

— Я думаю, я влюбился в Бокуто, — сказал Куроо. Его заявление было встречено тихим гулом той же фоновой музыки, доносившейся из двух разных приставок. Кенма не отрывал взгляд, пока покемон из игры Куроо не закончил эволюционировать, и он начал обратный обмен. Ни слова о том, хотел ли он своего только что сэволюционировавшего покемона обратно. — Ладно, — сказал Кенма, когда все дела были улажены. — И это все, — ровно сказал Куроо. — «Ладно». — Что еще ты хотел от меня услышать? — ответил Кенма, начиная проверку здоровья. Куроо задумался над вопросом, пока они оба одновременно нажимали на клавиши. — Я не знаю, — ответил он. — Но я, вообще-то, только что совершил перед тобой каминг-аут. Не должен ли ты как-то отреагировать? Кенма задумчиво скривил губы, нажимая большим пальцем на клавишу. — С чего бы? — спросил он. — Ты все еще Тетсуро. Слова были произнесены тихо и безэмоционально, но Куроо все равно ощутил тугой ком симпатии в груди. — Это не странно? — спросил он. Кенма пожал плечами. — Любовь вообще странная. На экране высветились результаты проверки здоровья: 98 и награда в 2 дополнительных сердца для них обоих. Куроо закрыл миниигру, его руки слегка подрагивали. — Окей, — сказал он, его голос был натянутым и тихим. Куроо сглотнул, и затем на лицо вернулась привычная ухмылка. — Круто. Кенма взглянул на него из-под своей длинной челки. — Ты собираешься признаться ему? Куроо вздохнул, шлепаясь на пол, держа свой Нинтендо над головой. Сзади него потянулся Кенма, и слегка толкнул его ногой. — Я должен сказать ему, — сказал Куроо. — Ага. На экране приставки Куроо высветился запрос на битву. — Ты хочешь что-то попробовать, или ты действительно хочешь сразиться? — спросил он. Губы Кенмы изогнулись в подобии улыбки. — Давай действительно сразимся. Улыбка Куроо стала еще шире. — Ну, давай. — Если я выиграю, тебе придется признаться Бокуто в следующий раз, когда ты его увидишь. Куроо застонал. — Только, если ты поймаешь мне зоруа*, когда я выиграю. — Идет, — ответил Кенма, и их экраны одновременно засветились, когда битва началась.

\--

Комната Бокуто была птичьим гнездом. Куроо не мог вспомнить, когда он в последний раз видел поверхность стола, одежда скапливалась в кучах вокруг корзины — она попадала внутрь только тогда, когда Бокуто хотелось побросать что-то. Провода от джойстиков извивались на полу, а на полках скапливалась всякая всячина, что привлекла его внимание: алюминиевые колечки от банок с содовой, ракушки и перья десятков певчих птиц. Не удивительно, что они обычно обосновывались на кровати Бокуто, лежа на смятых простынях и разбросанных подушках. Куроо чувствовал себя окутанным теплым, знакомым запахом, исходившим от одежды — легкий аромат, что заставлял трепетать что-то в его груди. Куроо лежал, опираясь на один локоть, Бокуто лежал на спине рядом с ним, смеясь так сильно, что его голос перешел во вздохи. Он прекрасен, — подумал Куроо, и, когда через его мозг прошел импульс, он просто смирился с этим. Куроо наклонился вперед и накрыл изогнутые в улыбке губы Бокуто своими. Тихий смех Бокуто превратился в тишину. Он не двигался до тех пор, пока Куроо не отодвинулся, глядя на Бокуто как ни в чем не бывало. Воцарилась тишина. Бокуто смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, а затем легко провел пальцем по нижней губе. — К чему это было? Куроо моргнул, медленно, намеренно хлопая ресницами. — Ты мне нравишься, — ответил он. Слова сорвались с языка поразительно легко, оставляя за собой след из бабочек. Бокуто поднялся, на лице отразилось любопытство. — Что, как… ты хочешь встречаться? Куроо пожал плечами. — Да, если ты хочешь. Бокуто резко вздохнул. — Оу. Его голос не звучал разочарованным или расстроенным, просто удивленным. Выражения его лица менялось, пока он думал, постукивая пальцами по матрасу между вытянутыми пальцами Куроо. Бокуто не прекращал смотреть своими большими, золотыми и не моргающими глазами в глаза друга. Куроо спокойно смотрел в ответ, сглатывая нервозность обратно. После нескольких минут выражение лица Бокуто изменилось, а взгляд опустился к их рукам. — Можешь поцеловать меня снова? — тихо спросил он. Куроо моргнул. — Хочешь, чтобы я поцеловал тебя снова? Бокуто краснел, заметил он в восхищении. Куроо наблюдал, как легкая краснота распространяется по коже, пока не достигла кончиков ушей Бокуто. — Д-да, — подтвердил он, слегка задыхаясь. — В прошлый раз все произошло слишком быстро. Я не успел… — Бокуто сделал неясный, безмолвный жест. Куроо не мог прекратить улыбаться и заметил, что лицо Бокуто освещается ответной улыбкой — скромность и взволнованность сталкиваются с азартом. — Да, я могу сделать это, — ответил он. — Иди сюда. Бокуто потянулся вперед, будто на привязи, встречаясь с губами Куроо на полпути. После первой вспышки удивления, он почувствовал как губы Бокуто расслабляются под его губами, открываются и прикусывают его нижнюю губу. Куроо слегка дернулся, а затем хихикнул в поцелуй. Бокуто откинулся обратно на матрас и потянул Куроо, пока он не уселся на бедрах Бокуто. Все, что касалось Бокуто, всегда было таким же легким, — подумал он. Одно маленькое изменение и все стало на места. Знакомые ощущения: кожа Бокуто, складки простыней под коленями Куроо, послеобеденное солнце разливается теплом по его спине и предплечьям — сочетались с новыми ощущениями рук Бокуто, обвивающих его шею и поглаживающих затылок. — Ты невероятен, — выдохнул Бокуто, его глаза горели предвкушением и вызовом. — Говори за себя, — ответил Куроо, и наклонился вперед.

 

*По крайней мере, ты не простудишься - в своей шутке Куроо отсылается к 183 серии Наруто. Фраза звучит так: "Дураки никогда не простужаются!". Суть цитаты в том, что энергичные люди, которые все время счастливы и полны энтузиазма очень редко испытывают упадок сил. *Зоруа - покемон пятого уровня. Чтобы застать врага врасплох, он принимает его облик.Шанс поимки этого покемона всего 9,8%.


End file.
